Halfway There
by CarmelaLake
Summary: Mud-Blood, and Pure-blood best friends, Tesa and Carmela have been best friends since they both came to Hogwarts. Now Tesa is dating fellow Slytherin, Draco Malfoy wilish Carmela is dating muggle, popstar Logan Mitchell of Big Time Rush. NO SLASH!


"ADAMS!" I heard a female teacher call behind me. Great. Right when I really needed to try to get ahold of Logan. I put on a face smile as I turned around to see Professor McGonagall.

"Yes Professor" I said, having a sweet-tone, something I had with almost all teachers. I guess you could call me a teacher's pet but I tried my hardest not to be. I didn't want to get picked on because of it.

"Where are you going?" She asked, as I shoved my hands further into the pockets of my vest, trying to make my cell phone unvisible. She eyes my hands in my pockets, something I almost never did.

"Back to the Ravenclaw Common Room" I stated. See, I had no English accent, mainly because I wasn't from England, or anywhere in Europe. I was from California, USA. Not that I, or anyone else, minded. I liked being different.

"Alright, well make sure to get your homework done before bed. You've been forgetting lately" She said. I nodded with a smile.

"Will do Professer" I said with a grin before continuing my walk to the common room. I hadn't walked 30 feet until I caught sight of a familiar blonde-haired boy.

"DRACO!" I called. I saw him look up as he was talking to Crabe and Goyle. They sent me glares before walking away from him. I pursed my lips as I walked up to him. I'll admit, I loved Draco to death. He was like the big brother I never had, I just hated his friends with a passion.

"Hey Car! What's up?" He asked me, crossing his arms, covering his Slytherin tie. I sighed.

"Have you seen Tesa? She said she would meet me up in the Owl tower. That's the only place in this school that has cell reception" I said. There for a second, I saw confusion flash over his face but it quickly disappeared.

"Ohh, you need to call Logan?" He asked. I nodded.

"I just need to talk to him, make sure everything's ok" I said. He chuckled and nodded.

"Sorry, but I haven't seen her. She may already be up there, knowing her" He said. I grinned and nodded before looking around and walking toward the tower. I always had to watch my back to make sure no professor, or Prefect was following me. I knew I could get in trouble for sneaking up there right before dinner. I didn't care. I had to talk to Logan.

It wasn't long before I had made it up there, with no one following me. I climbed the stairs to get to the top, and there stood my Owl, Serenity. It was a different name for a bird, but I liked it.

As I took out my cell, I began looking around before I finally got all bars. I grinned and hit speed dial 2, and listened to the ringing. I heard it pick up, but Logan wasn't saying anything. Instead, I heard bickering and scrambling for the phone. I laughed when I heard in the back ground, "James! Give me my phone! Come on, guys" Ahh, still same old boys. Finally I heard someone say "Hello Carmela", whom I presumed to be Carlos.

"Hey Carlos! Is Logan there? After all, I did call his phone" I said with a laugh. I heard more scrambling and I relaxed when I heard a familiar voice on the other line.

"Hey Babe" I sighed, smiling wide.

"Hey Logan...everyone really wants to talk to me, don't they" I said with a laugh.

"They don't realize that phone calls from you that often" He said. I grinned, but that's when I heard someone come toward the door. I groaned inwardly and muttered "Accio Wand." My wand came out of the inside pocket of my robe and I caught it.

"Car…what's going on?" Logan asked. I shushed him before hiding behind some of the owls. There were sounds of someone moving about in the room and without seeing who it was, I pointed my wand.

"Stupify!" I exclaimed. I saw a flash of white/blonde hair fly back and quickly realized that it was Tesa. I sighed in relief and brought my hone back up to my ear.

"It's all good. Tesa scared me" I said with a light giggle. I heard Logan laugh onto the other end.

"You didn't hurt her again, did you?" He asked. I playfully glared, soon realizing it was no use, he couldn't see me.

"Nooo, I just used stupify on her. She's fine" I said, as Tesa sat up, glaring at me. I giggled lightly.

"Heyy Tes" I said, smiling stupidly. She stood up and without a word, held out her hand asking for my phone. I rolled my eyes and handed it to her.

"LOGAN!" She squealed I did a face palm as I sat down on a somewhat clean bench, waiting for Tesa to finish up so I could talk to my boyfriend. Finally I heard her huff and say "Fine" before handing me the phone. I grinned wide as I brought the phone back up to my ear.

"Hey" I said, grinning. Tesa rolled her eyes, as she sat by me. I heard more scrambling and then finally my boyfriend's familiar panting.

"Hey. There's something I need to tell you that you may get a little over excited about." He said. I was getting giddy already as I tapped my fingers on the window.

"What is it? Tell me!" I exclaimed. I heard all four boys laughing in the background. I huffed.

"We're having a world tour…and our first place is a place in a city in Scottland" My eyes widened, and forgetting that we were supposed to be quiet, I squealed and started jumping up and down.

"OHMIGAWSH!" I exclaimed. He laughed in the background and I was trying to calm down.

"That means…I can see you!" I whispered this time. He chuckled on the other line as I got up and began pacing around the room.

"Yes...if you can sneak out of school." He said, saying school, like he was teasing about something. I tried not to giggle. He was trying to pretend he didn't know I went to a Wizarding school because none of his friends knew, and we weren't planning on telling them. I sighed and chewed on my lip thinking.

"I don't think it'll work but…I could sneak you onto the grounds…" I trailed off.

"I don't want to get you in trouble though" Logan said. I tried to stifle my laughter.

"Oh please, you know how many detentions I've gotten this year? Mainly from forget to do homework when I'm writing" I said with a smile. He chuckled and before he could say anything, I went on "Do you have any idea how hard it is to write a story with a quill and parchment paper? And the quil isn't charmed either, which makes it harder!" I said. He laughed at how I was blabbering once again, something I did quite often when I was talking to him.

"Oh wow, only you Car, only you." He teased. I huffed playfully, which seemed to only make him laugh harder. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, we're definatly going to figure this out. Hogsmede is a wizard village so I don't know how I'm going to get you here...wait! I got it! All I have to do is bring myself to you and then bring you back" I said grinning from ear to ear.

"One problem" I heard him trail off. I could tell just by the sounds that he was getting away from Kendall, James and Carlos. "How are we going to get you here without the rest of the guys seeing you?" He asked. I chewed on my lip, thinking some more.

"Well, when are you going to be here?" I asked. I heard him walk back out to where the guys were and somewhat him asking something in the background. Finally he said something. "Around February" He said. I grinned, then remembered something.

"You are going to be in LA for Christmas, right?" I asked. Logan snickered.

"Yep! We're not leaving until he 3rd of January to start the tour" He said. I squealed once again.

"That's the day I have to be back at school!" I exclaimed with a grin. I heard a few "YES!"'s coming from the background. I sighed with a grin. I had to make it known that I knew I was on speaker.

"I'm on speaker, aren't I?" I asked, now watching the owls 'talk; and do whatever owls did.

"Yep! Almost like always" James said. I laughed and when Tesa started nagging me, I put my phone on speaker also.

"Well there! You're on speaker too!" Tesa said, sitting down next to me. We both watched the phone.

"Wow" was all I heard out of whom I guessed to be Kendall. Both Tesa and I burst out laughing. During that we heard an "Oh shit!" and then a crash. I put my free hand on my head and shook my head.

"Oh wow. Was that-" I was cut off by the reply of all guys who were uninjured.

"Yeah that was Carlos" Came the rest of my sentence. Once again both Tesa and I were laughing. I didn't even ask what he did, the boy was so irresponsible and doing stupid things all the time, it was unreal. When we calmed down, I heard walking around on the other line.

"I'm fine! Don't bother worrying about me!" Carlos said sarcasm heavy on his voice. I tried not to laugh, and I could tell Tesa was doing the same thing.

"Oh don't worry we won't!" Tesa and I said at the exact same time. I could hear the guys laughing in the background and I calmed down, but that's when we heard someone walking toward the door. Our eyes widened as we exchanged glances and I took it off speaker. "We have to go. Call you back later" I whispered before hanging up the phone and the door burst open right as we were hiding. I saw someone's feet, and I guessed them to be Filtch's, the well-known school Grounds Keeper. He was also like a watch dog for people when they weren't supposed to be places, and right then, during dinner, we weren't supposed to be in the Owl Tower, we were supposed to be in the Great Hall, eating dinner. I stayed completely still as I watched him walk around, muttering things like "I know you're in here" and stuff like that. I was just glad I got a good hiding spot and so did Tesa, otherwise we were screwed. That's when he knelt down where I was hiding. I was toast.


End file.
